1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to a sporting device. More particularly it concerns a device for use by golfers to improve their golf swing and to exercise the muscles used in the golf swing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most golfers are aware of basic principles of a good golf swing to attain accuracy and distance, e.g., square to square, strong left side, low and slow backswing, deliberate downswing, inside-outside swing and steady head. Although they may know of these basic principles, many golfers are not able to consistently swing a golf club according to them and require practice in order to improve their golf swing ability. Moreover, many golfers because of business or family limitations on their time are no able to play a game of golf frequently enough to attain a consistently good swing or maintain the muscles of their body which are involved in executing a good golf swing with power in top condition.
Practice is, of course, essential to the attainment of a golf swing approaching the ideal. Obviously, practice time can be increased if this can be accomplished without restriction by adverse weather or need to travel substantial distances for its accomplishment.
Many forms of devices for practicing golf swing and exercising muscles involved in swinging a golf club are known. Most of these utilize some form of restraining means which will control the movement of the golf club head during use of the device by the golfer. One general form of such devices uses circular tracks to guide the club while the golfer stands inside the circular track. Such equipment is generally complicated in construction, inconvenient to use because of size and of doubtful utility in actually helping the golfer to attain a proper golf swing because of restricting the club head movement into a single arc. Actually, a proper golf swing involves a more complex movement then simply passage through a single fixed arc.
Another type of golf swing practice device applies restraining force to the practicer's arm movements by means of flexible lines or cords which move from some control point positioned away from but in the vicinity of the practicing golfer, e.g., see U.S. Pat. No. 2,455,707; 2,655,378 and 3,462,156.
A number of devices for use by a golfer have also been suggested which have as a principle purpose the development of muscles used in performing a golf swing rather than concentrating on developing the form of the club swing performed by the golfer, e.g., see U.S. Pat. No. 2,848,234.
Notwithstanding the substantial number of prior known devices for use in improving golf swing form and/or muscle strength and tone, there is a need for a device which can provide both swing and muscle improvement without requiring the purchase of expensive equipment or need to provide permanent and large space for its use.